vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Hector)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the third singularity as an enemy Servant, Okeanos. Lancer's True Name is Hector, the great hero of Troy admired as Hector of the Gleaming Helmet for his exceptional abilities. He was the greatest rival of Achilles and the older brother of Paris, the instigator of the Trojan War. Hector was the strongest warrior of the Trojan army as well as its high-commander. In the face of the overwhelming difference of soldiers, between the Achaean army and Troy, he took over for his aged father and faced them. He betrayed the expectations of the Gods and held them off for many years and even cornered the Achaean army to the brink of retreat for a time. But he was ultimately killed by Achilles in single combat, in his final moments he revealed his crucial weakness. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Durindana Name: Lancer, Hector, Hector of the Gleaming Helmet Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Spearman, Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Mind Manipulation (His Proof of Friendship skill allows him to temporarily dull his opponent's fighting spirit in order to begin negotiations with them), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Animal Manipulation, can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Gains bonuses when facing an army or while using his Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or his opponent's equivalent, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Is comparable to Achilles, having fought him in life and only lost by a paper-thin difference in skill. In Okeanos, he fought a few battles against Shielder, Francis Drake, Orion and Asterios). Higher with Durindana (An A-rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that is powerful enough to pierce through and kill Heracles and fatally wound Asterios with a single throw. When Hector was alive, Durindana managed to penetrate the original Rho Aias' up to the final layer before stopping) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts an A-rank in agility, making him one of the faster Servants. Easily dodged attacks from Asterios and has kept up with Shielder and Drake in battle). Massively FTL+ with Durindana (Reached Artemis' beam before it hits Chaldea and shouldn't be far too below Mandricardo with Durandal who can match Antares Snipe) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. At least Star level, likely Multiverse level+ with Durindana (Unscathed by True Form Artemis' bloodlusted beam) Stamina: High. Most servants are capable of fighting for an entire day without stopping. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with his lance, at least several hundreds of meters with thrown Durindana Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm, Durindana a spear that can also function as a sword. Intelligence: Recognized as Achilles’ greatest rival, Hector is undoubtedly the mightiest warrior of Troy. He managed to kill Achilles’ close friend Patroclus and stalemate Aias the Great in single combat. He only lost to Achilles due to a paper-thin difference in skill, demonstrating tremendous skill with both the sword and spear against some of the greatest heroes of Greece and allowing him to be summoned either as a Saber-class or Lancer-class after ascending to the Throne of Heroes as a result and is even stated to be one of three foes Achilles himself never wants to fight ever again. Hector possesses great leadership and tactical abilities as the high-commander of the Trojan forces. He easily betrayed the expectations of the gods through his unorthodox and pragmatic tactics, even turning the tide against the invading Greek forces despite their overwhelming superior numbers and great warriors. Although he maintains a facade as a lazy and lackadaisical man, he is actually extremely perceptive, using his dying breaths to expose Achilles' weakness to the Trojans, and it was even said that he would not have been deceived by the Trojan Horse and potentially won the war for the Trojans had he been alive and if not for Achilles being present in the war. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit form. Has to retrieve Durindana after using it as a throwing spear. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Durindana.png|Spear Durindana FGO.gif|'Durindana: Ultimate Unbroken Spear' Durindana: Hector's favored weapon, originally a golden sword famed for its brilliant golden hue and unbreakable constitution. Hector modified it into a spear due to the advantage of using it as a projectile. After his death, it lost its function as a spear and became the famed sword of the knight Roland, Durandal: Ultimate Unbroken Hallow. As a Servant, Hector can modify the length of its hilt and grip at will, allowing him to utilize it as both a sword and his throwing spear regardless if he was summoned as a Saber or Lancer. * Durindana Pilum: Ultimate Unbroken Spear: Hector's legendary throwing spear, said to have been able to pierce through anything. After extending the handle, Hector calls the spear's True Name as the base of the weapon ignites to propel the spear as he flings it into his chosen target, culminating in a powerful explosion. This attack proved powerful enough to not only pierce the God Hand of the mighty Heracles, but also the resilient skin of the infamous Minotaur, who is even stronger than Heracles himself in both strength and durability, during the Okeanos singularity. When used while he was alive, it even managed to pierce all but the final layer of the original Rho Aias, a powerful shield said to be an absolute defense against all projectiles. However, he has to retrieve the spear afterward, forcing him to fight barehanded until he does so. * Durindana Spada: Ultimate Unbroken Sword: The original form of Durindana. It is a simple sword with no outstanding attributes aside from its unbreakable nature, where it simply deals a great amount of damage due to the quality of the weapon. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Hector’s B-rank Magic Resistance negates spells with a chant below three verses, making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Due to his B-Rank in this skill, Hector can ride any sort of mount with above average skill except for members of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Hector's guerrilla tactics give him a relatively high B-Rank in this skill, allowing him to return the conditions of a fight back to what they were at the beginning. Military Tactics: The tactical knowledge used for battles where armies are mobilized. Due to Hector's keen leadership and tactical knowledge during the Trojan War he gains a bonus modifier to his Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Thus improving the effectiveness of Durindana Pilum. Due to holding off the Achaean Army’s siege for many years, Hector receives a particularly sharp bonus when engaging in a battle of attrition. Proof of Friendship: A skill representing Hector's skill as a diplomatic politician, he can temporarily suppress the fighting spirit of those who aren't suffering from mental illness in order to conduct a conversation with them and potentially form an alliance to end the battle. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Adults Category:Game Bosses Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Fate Users Category:Summons Category:Royal Characters Category:Spirits Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Animal Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6